The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline baueri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Falcon’. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a seed bed of Cordyline baueri in a cultivated area of Whenuapai, New Zealand in 1999. The exact parents are unknown. ‘Falcon’ was selected as a single plant.
The new Cordyline plant ‘Falcon’ is distinct and unique due to its red-brown leaves and compact habit.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by tissue culture in Hastings, New Zealand in 2000. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.